


Noite Calma

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era uma noite calma na boate.





	Noite Calma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856965) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 10 - 3 A.M..

Era uma noite calma, três da manhã, e o clube já estava quase vazio.

Não que Tabitha estivesse preocupada com isso, nunca se preocupava com os negócios, e duvidava que Barbara se preocupasse. Elas gostavam da ideia de ter um clube mais do que gostavam de gerir um, pelo menos no que tange ao lado operacional das coisas. A parte boa do negócio era que podiam festejar sempre que quisessem, e podiam mandar todo mundo embora se quisessem. Isso era divertido.

Por mais que gostasse de estar entre as pessoas, cercada por caos, podia apreciar uma noite quieta de vez em quando. Quanto mais cedo as pessoas saíssem, mais cedo ela poderia arrastar Barbara para longe de tudo isso para ter ela só para si. Tabitha não tinha problemas com dividir, mas era bom ter ela sozinha. Barbara se importava com isso mais do que Tabitha, com ser o centro das atenções, ter pessoas por toda a sua volta, a admirando. Se dependesse de Tabitha, deixariam tudo para trás, iriam embora, era Barbara que se importava com Gotham, e agora que seu irmão estava morto, Tabitha não tinha laços lá. Não tinha laços além de Barbara, e se Barbara queria ficar lá, então ficariam lá. Tabitha poderia lhe dar isso, deixar Barbara ter o que queria. Às vezes, parecia que era só isso o que fazia.


End file.
